Abducted
by Pressing Point
Summary: He was supposed to kidnap her for her eyes, not fall in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Breaching Konoha's security was painfully easy. With the guards being half-asleep, Sasuke could have strolled through the front gates if he had wished to. It was a shame, really.

He hadn't set foot in the village in three years. Being there now felt… odd. Ignoring the feeling, he continued to move diligently through the village night with his scarlet colored sharingan activated.

As he neared his destination of interest, his eyes flickered towards the deserted wasteland located only a few miles southward- the Uchiha Compound. A small pang of nostalgia plagued his chest as he studied the desolate area. He frowned and willed the nostalgia away. Now wasn't the time to get sentimental. He focused on the quiet Hyuuga Compound once again. He had a job to do.

Sasuke quietly crouched on a tree branch situated a few meters away from the compound. He had to plot his intrusion carefully. Hyuugas wielded the Byakugan, also known as the all-seeing eye. Any minor misstep on his part could trigger waking dozens of Hyuugas- not that he particularly minded. He could massacre them all if given reason. However, he only wanted to get in, take the girl, and leave the village as soon as possible. Being in Konoha made him uneasy.

Before he could decide on the wing he would search for the Hyuuga heiress in first, his eyes caught the main gate to the Hyuuga Compound sliding open. Silently, he watched the very person he wanted step out of the gate and walk into the village night. He almost pitied the girl. She just made his job an awful lot easier.

Stealthily, Sasuke remained shrouded within the trees as he trailed behind the heiress and waited for her to get a safe distance away from the compound.

Her dark hair cascaded down her back, contrasting against her lavender jacket and pale skin but complementing her navy blue pants and black sandals. He kept his sharingan activated as he watched the girl walk with no particular pattern to her step. She seemed… out of it?

Suddenly, she stopped walking, turned on her heel and proceeded to stare in his direction with her large freakishly pale eyes. She didn't activate her bloodline limit like he had expected her to. Instead, she simply asked, "Would you like something? It's not very polite to stalk someone…"

Sasuke acted quickly. He withdrew his sword and sprinted towards the Hyuuga. He was ready to beat her unconscious if he had to. The Hyuuga, on the other hand, didn't react. She remained calm as he stood directly before her with the tip of his sword pointed a centimeter from her neck.

"Uchiha Sasuke," she murmured quietly.

"You're coming with me," he stated apathetically.

"Alright."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and slowly re-sheathed his sword. How odd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They left immediately.

He didn't chain or bandage her wrists like she had expected him to. In fact, he allowed her to walk a good five feet behind him. They'd been walking for hours now and dawn would be breaking soon. You'd think they'd be sprinting away from the village instead of walking so comfortably like this. If he was abducting her, wouldn't he want his plan to be free from any possible hindrances like her family and friends hunting them down?

She stared at his head of wild black hair. He was odd. But was she really in any position to label anyone as "odd"?

Sasuke Uchiha was a dangerous, village traitor and also wanted by the man she loved. Yet she had seen the infamous Uchiha, heard his demand and merely complied. And it was all thanks to her emotions.

Yesterday night, her father had officially stripped her of her title as heiress. She wasn't sure if he willingly did it or if he had been coerced into doing it by the Hyuuga elders. All she knew was when her title left, a piece of her sanity left along with it.

She hadn't made a scene with loud cries or curses- she was raised to be above that. Instead, she did the thing Naruto would probably hate her for- she gave in, accepted her fate, and went to her room.

As soon as her body had hit the bed, an onslaught of depressing thoughts hijacked her mind and something in her mind snapped. She could no longer bring herself to feel or care and that alarmed her. She knew she was in a weak, unstable state and needed to piece herself back together before she could do something reckless.

That's when she decided to go for walk and proceeded to do something reckless. And now, here she was, trailing behind a criminal. Slowly, she could feel the numbness of her emotions wearing off and the weight of her careless decision daunting on her.

She was trailing the last Uchiha, who had betrayed the village in search of power. He was lethal and unpredictable. Considering the last time they had truly spoken was when they were toddlers and had to keep each other company during clan meetings, he most likely did not abduct her for his own ambitions. Predictably, he was merely fetching her for someone more sinister, like Orochimaru. And why would Orochimaru want her? The byakugan.

Hinata could feel her fingers twitching in something that could almost be described as fear. How would her clan react when they learned that the byakugan's secrets were dissected by one of Konoha's main enemies and that that enemy had learned them because their ex-heiress couldn't get her emotions together? How would the village react when they learned that she willingly gave in? Would they regard her as a good-for-nothing traitor? How would her friends react when they realized she was missing, that she left without saying goodbye, without even thinking about their feelings?

She was going to worry the only people that ever cared for her, infuriate the people she wanted to prove herself to and possibly not be alive to witness either of the previous two. All because of her stupid decision.

She could feel her palms sweat and the apprehension in her chest stir. She stopped walking and nervously wrung her fingers together.

The Uchiha walked five more steps before his movement came to a halt as well.

Hinata took a small step back, hearing her sandal crunch the grass beneath it. "W-Where are you t-taking me?" she asked, nervously.

He didn't move an inch.

"Wh-What do you want from me?" she asked, louder this time.

He refused to acknowledge her.

Feeling panicked, Hinata blurted, "You can't expect to get away with whatever it is you're doing! My-My family has probably already n-noticed my disappearance! They'll come for me! My friends will never stop searching for me! Th-They'll stop-!"

"No one's coming for you," he simply stated, finally turning to face her and interrupting her little rant.

She gulped.

"It would be wise for you to settle down and not annoy me," he went on to say. "I have not _touched _you,-" He made sure to enunciate his words clearly._"-__bo__und _you in any way-" He flashed before her trembling form and placed his hand on the crown of her head, narrowing the distance between their foreheads and forcing her eyes to meet his."- or _harmed_ a hair on your head." He smirked as her face reddened and she clumsily jerked her way out of his grasp. "That can all change if you choose to be difficult." His expression returned to its regular neutrality. "Understood, Hyuuga?"

Hinata's hands shook with trepidation as she looked everywhere but his eyes. "M-My family and friends will notice I am not there. Th-They will come after me," she mumbled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

Her breath hitched in her throat. Was she trying to convince herself? She shook her head violently and glared at him. He was trying to weaken her resolve, to get her to succumb to him. He didn't know anything about how her family or friends cared for her. He was just trying to get inside her head. Yes, that was it.

And yet she could feel her glare softening and the doubt creeping in. Yes, her loved ones cared for her, but she was often the plain white background in her circle of friends. They usually left her to herself because they weren't sure how to approach her. It would be days before any of her friends or family members decided to check on her, especially since Team Gai was currently out on a mission with Team 7.

Noting her resolve weakening, Sasuke turned around. "Don't worry," the Uchiha said. "Lucky for you, Orochimaru doesn't want you dead. He has other plans."

He set off walking, and she dejectedly followed. Dawn was almost here.

* * *

Dusk had fallen upon them not too long ago. As Hinata had feared, the Uchiha was right. No one came after her; no one had noticed that she wasn't there.

She was sitting on the grass with her back pressed against the trunk of a tree. Night was approaching so Sasuke had ordered them to stay here and rest for the night. The air was chilly so he had lit a small fire and left to go find them something to eat.

Hinata had given up on escape, something Naruto would also be disappointed in her for. But she was with Uchiha Sasuke. She was strong, but he was a thousand times stronger. She was smart, but he was a thousand times smarter. Escape was improbable.

Hinata didn't understand the Uchiha at all but she had no time to ponder about him. Her mind was preoccupied with the thought of her eyes being gouged from her sockets and used in Orochimaru's sickening ploys. If the legendary sannin didn't plan on killing her, would he attempt to torture, imprison or use her to carry out his wishes? What if he wanted to do all of the above?

Her fingers subconsciously traced the lids of her eyes. She didn't want to be blind. If she couldn't see, she would be nothing. She was a Hyuuga foremost and the Hyuuga heiress second. Now that she had the latter stripped from her, she couldn't imagine losing the first as well. She wouldn't have an identity if she lost her eyes. She'd be worthless.

She was dragged out of her thoughts when something wet and slimy slapped her cheek and fell to the grass beside her. A fish.

"Eat," ordered the Uchiha. He sat himself on a stump and bit into the fish's raw skin, not meeting her eyes.

Hinata watched in horror as he chewed on the cold, wet, animal, seeming to not care about its rawness. Did he not see the open fire located 5 feet away from him? Would it be that bothersome to simply cook the thing? Or maybe… he had no idea how? The thought of him lacking basic domestic skills made her giggle.

Before she could catch herself in her slip up, the Uchiha met her stare with his glare.

"What?" he snapped.

Hinata gulped and looked down at her hands, terrified.

When he finally stopped glaring holes into her head, Hinata picked up her slimy fish and crawled closer to the fire. She knew he was watching her discreetly, but she tried to not fidget under his gaze. Carefully, she rammed a stick through the body of the fish, and placed it over the fire.

When it was roasted to perfection, she quietly moved back to her former position against the tree trunk and took a small bite of the fish. She smiled. It tasted delicious.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Sasuke following her lead and cooking his fish as well. As the fish turned a healthy roasted brown, she waited for him to remove it from the fire but he didn't. She was about to call out to him, thinking that he probably didn't know the correct timing but she instantly snapped her mouth shut. What if he liked his fish slightly burnt? Who was she to judge him?

Hinata soon learned that this wasn't the case. When he removed the fish from the fire and sat on the grass with his legs folded, it was entirely burnt. She watched as he bit into it, only to see the fish fall to pieces and Sasuke spit the burnt food out.

Unable to control herself, Hinata burst out laughing. His look of sheer disgust was priceless!

As soon as she managed to control her laughter, she realized that the Uchiha was not amused. He was annoyed and probably thinking of a thousand ways to kill her. Gulping, Hinata took another bite of her fish as she met his stare with her large saucer-like eyes.

"Give me yours," Sasuke demanded.

Not one to hesitate, Hinata hastily threw her fish at Sasuke and looked down at her lap, hoping to not agitate him further.

"Hyuuga."

Hinata looked up to see half of her cooked fish being thrown to her. She gracefully caught it and stared at him with wide eyes.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, eat it. I meant for us to share it."

Hinata nodded in understanding and faintly smiled to herself as she bit into it.

After he finished eating, Sasuke walked back to his stump and placed his katana on it. He simply stretched and lay on the grass, shutting his eyes.

"When you're finished, clean up after yourself and sleep. We leave at dawn," he said.

She nodded solemnly and took his hint to go shower in the river nearby. As she walked to the source of water, she shot a small glance at his sleeping form.

If she was going to meet her doom, she was glad the way there wouldn't be that bad.

As soon as she arrived at the river's bank, she used her byakugan to scout the area surrounding her. After confirming the area's clearance, Hinata stripped and entered the river.

For the first time in a while, she found herself able to relax. Water was her element, after all.

She cleaned her body and hair thoroughly, thinking of her fate as she did so. There wasn't much hope for her, she concluded. She thought back to Konoha sadly. Her friends, her family- they would all be so worried. She thought about Sasuke as well. He was the former teammate of Naruto and Sakura.

She tried to imagine how it would feel to lose one of her teammates, how it would feel to lose Kiba or Shino.

What if Shino had left? How would she have coped with that? Shino was one of the few people she could talk to freely. He always listened and was there for her when she needed a friend.

She knew her answer. She couldn't cope with it. She couldn't imagine it happening. It was just… not Team 8. Team 7 had a different story from theirs. Her team had willingly let each other in and accepted one another. Team 7 had too many secrets, too many unknowns in the bond they'd developed.

As she stepped out of the water and attempted to have the winds dry her wet skin, she arrived upon her conclusion. She couldn't give up. She owed a fight to her friends, family and Naruto too.

This was a rare chance to retrieve some intel on Sasuke and the location of Orochimaru's hideout. Konoha needed her, and she would be there for her village.

* * *

**Author's Note**: You guys have no idea how lucky you all are lol. I had originally planned to post the prologue and treat it like my other stories, finishing it over the span of 50 years. Buuutt, I was hit with inspiration yesterday and I've written out the timeline of every chapter. There will be 10 chapters if you count the prologue and epilogue, but it's truly 8. I'll probably update once a week or every two weeks because I have school and extracurriculars and SAT studying is never fun either. I hope you guys have a better holiday than I've had and until the next time I update, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

White lilies were one of her favorite flowers. The white lily is a symbol of innocence and also considered a flower of luck. It's meant to serve as a piece encouragement for those who truly need it, making it the perfect piece for a trail.

Last night after bathing, she gathered five white lilies, placed them in her jacket's pocket and went back to the clearing she found Sasuke sleeping in. They had departed an hour before dawn and proceeded to walk at the same easy pace that they did yesterday. That's when she began to set her trail.

It was evening now. It wouldn't be long before he decided to set up camp again so she could tell she had less than five trees to place a white petal on. She was glad because she only had one flower left. She made a mental note to gather more next time.

As she approached the thirtieth tree they had passed since her last checkpoint, she discreetly placed the petal in the joint between the protruding branch and trunk. She repeated her process all over again and began counting the trees they walked by.

It was a miracle that he hadn't noticed her little pattern yet and she was grateful. If not her family, Kiba and Shino would definitely have noticed her absence by now. She was certain that a team was being gathered to search for her and would most likely leave by tomorrow morning.

The only thing that could possibly ruin her trail and demolish her hope would be a heavy thunderstorm. The torn off petals could withstand little rain, maybe even a downpour- she had made sure to stick each petal in tightly- but not something huge with rain, strong winds _and_ lightning.

She took a quick look at the clear, dark blue skies and smiled as she counted her 22nd tree. She was fairly certain that Kiba and Shino would pick up on the trail she left. They knew she loved white lilies and had often given them to her as gifts so she could press them. She hoped that they wouldn't find her too quickly, though. This was possibly the only chance Konoha would receive to gain a lead on Orochimaru's whereabouts.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the odd feeling that plagued her chest. She frowned. She only experienced this feeling when she was on a mission and paranoid of her team being attacked. Usually, it was right.

Not taking any chances, Hinata halted her movement and activated her byakugan. She was right.

"What do you see?" she heard Sasuke ask.

"T-Ten men," she answered, a little caught off guard by his sudden attention. She knew it couldn't be Konoha ninja. Tsunade always sent out search parties in teams of four, never five. "They're travelling by tree and approaching at the least, 20 miles per hour. Two are coming straight ahead, four are 20 feet to the two's left and the other four are flanking the right."

She deactivated her byakugan and turned to Sasuke, awaiting his order.

He gritted his teeth and motioned for her to take to the trees with him. They stood on separate branches with their eyes on the path of tree leaves before them.

Sasuke spoke quietly. "We're going to have to fight. Don't burden me and try your best to hold your own."

Hinata frowned at his harsh words and reactivated her byakugan. She may not have been as strong as him but she certainly wasn't completely weak. She could do a lot more than "hold her own".

"You take the right," Sasuke ordered. "I'll take the left and center."

Before he could leave, Hinata grabbed his wrist feebly with her gaze cast downwards. "Don't… Don't kill them please," she murmured.

Sasuke spared her a slightly puzzled look and yanked his wrist away from her grasp. He huffed and set off.

Hinata watched him leave with a frown lingering on her lips before sighing and going to face her challengers.

She eyed the group warily. There were three males and one female. Two of the men were twin redheads. No one in the group wore forehead protectors and had no visible ties to whatever village they came from. They must've been rogues.

Hinata furrowed her brows and relaxed into her fighting stance. When they finally realized that she was there, they stopped running and stayed a few branches away from her.

"Looks like you found us, eh?" said the grinning orange-haired woman.

The bald man wielding an iron ball and chain stepped forward. "Give us everything you own and we won't hurt you too badly."

Hinata grimaced and charged at them.

The woman sighed and frowned. "Why does everyone always choose the hard way?"

The bald man swung his ball at Hinata but she easily dodged and broke through the chain with her chakra-filled hands. The Hyuuga quickly caught the ball and threw it at the twin that attempted to attack her from under. The iron ball hit his pale face and mercilessly knocked him into a tree. His body fell to the ground.

Hinata jumped back and eyed the three remaining. The conscious twin was visibly nervous and the other two were frowning. She inwardly smiled to herself. They shouldn't have underestimated her.

She deactivated her byakugan, slipped into her fighting stance once again and formed two large lion-shaped shrouds of chakra around her hands. In an instant, she was before the second twin and forcefully punched him in the gut. The twin coughed up blood and flew backwards into the same tree his brother had hit. He also fell to the ground, unconscious.

The bald man attempted to kick her feet but Hinata danced around him and landed a double hit to the back of his head. He flew to the ground as well, unconscious.

The woman jumped back and clenched her teeth.

Hinata disabled her twin lion fists and enabled her byakugan. She charged for the woman, ready to attack her with her modified jyuuken when her eyes spotted the woman above her.

Hinata gritted her teeth and attacked the clone before her, making it revert back to its wooden log state. She used the tree to flip backwards and kick the woman who attempted to attack from above. It transformed into a wooden log as well.

Hinata spotted the woman below her, but it was too late to act now. She received a stinging punch to the face and winced as the woman kicked her in the stomach, sending her body flying into the ground.

As she struggled to open her eyes, byakugan no longer enabled, she noticed the woman straddling her waist and grinning. "So you're a Hyuuga, huh?" She lifted Hinata's bangs to see the girl's forehead and noted the hitai-ite around her neck. "Main branch and Konoha-bred too. Heir, maybe?" Hinata cringed. The woman smirked. "Boss would _love_ to have your eyes."

Before Hinata could muster the strength to kick the woman off, the woman performed a set of hand seals and aimed her hand to strike Hinata's chest.

Before her hand could land, the woman was harshly kicked off of Hinata's torso.

Hinata immediately shot up and struggled to stand when she saw Sasuke standing before her. She noticed two ninja that she hadn't seen before stand before the orange haired woman, helping her to her feet. They must have been the men Sasuke was handling.

"Run as far as you can," Sasuke instructed. "I'll meet up with you later."

Hinata shook her head. "I-I can still fight. She just caught me by surprise."

Sasuke turned to look at her with his signature frown. She noticed that his sharingan wasn't activated. She wondered if he had even used it all. "I don't care," Sasuke said. "Leave."

Hinata frowned and unwillingly nodded. Arguing was pointless. She turned to run and didn't look back. The last thing she could hear was the sound of Sasuke's chidori cracking.

* * *

Sasuke sheathed his katana and eyed the three before him. How annoying.

Lazily, he lolled his head to the side as he channeled a large amount of lightning chakra to his hand. The three visibly stiffed.

"There are two ways this can go," Sasuke said, bored. "You can either tell me everything I want to know and then I decide your fate, or you can resist, get injured to the point of no recovery and I'd still make you tell me everything I want to know. Decide."

They went on the offensive and charged after him.

Sasuke sighed. No one ever appreciated his random acts of kindness.

* * *

Hinata winced at the throbbing of her left eye. She attempted healing the blackening bruise but there was still a distinct mark left on her face. It wouldn't permanently mar her features and could be fully healed if she applied some of her healing balm to it but she was too preoccupied with worrying to even think of gathering herbs.

It had been an hour since she'd last seen Sasuke and it was getting really dark too. She knew he was more than capable of defending himself but she couldn't help it. What if the enemy had backup? What if Sasuke was their target all along? What if they _wanted _her to leave so they could capture Sasuke for themselves?

Hinata nervously bit her lip. She shouldn't have left his side.

She began to pace. If Sasuke had been caught, that would mean she would be free to go back home. In fact, she could leave right now. He wasn't here and her byakugan had a wide field of vision. She could go back home without having to remotely cross paths with him on the way back.

She crossed her arms and shook her head. She couldn't leave. She had to remember her village and friends.

She activated her byakugan and inspected the perimeter. He still wasn't coming back yet. She closed her eyes and looked at trees before her longingly, hoping he would magically materialize out of thin air.

_Sasuke, where are you?_

* * *

Three bodies lay before him, unconscious.

_"Don't… Don't kill them please."_

Sasuke scoffed. The Hyuuga was annoying- tolerable, yes, but still annoying.

The three he had faced an hour ago were even more annoying. He narrowed his eyes at the orange haired woman. She had been _especially_ annoying. How the fuck was he supposed to know that she could control fucking _blood_?

Knocking out the two men was ridiculously easy but she managed to put up a somewhat mediocre fight thanks that dumb kekke genkai of hers. He nearly had to use his own kekke genkai as well to finally get her to stop being so irritating.

He stooped down to the lady's rather youthful face- she couldn't be more than 23- and used his fingers to pry her red eyes open.

Lazily, the Uchiha activated his sharingan. "How did you find us?"

Being under his hypnosis, the unconscious woman responded. "Karu found a trail. We were following it."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "A trail?"

"Yes," she answered. "There was a petal of a white lily placed on every thirtieth tree we passed."

Sasuke frowned. This _would _be the annoying Hyuuga's fault. "How far does the trail go?"

"It begins near a river close to Konoha."

Sasuke full-on scowled. It would take him a whole day to eradicate that trail's existence and there was no doubt that the old hag that was Hokage had already sent out a search party to find the dumb ass Hyuuga. They could have found the trail already and he didn't even know if the Hyuuga had run away or not. By now, she could already be on her way back to Konoha. Fetching her again would just be an unnecessary hassle.

He grounded his teeth together. "Do you work for anyone?"

"No, we're rogues. We attacked you because we thought you'd have money or food."

Sasuke rose from his crouched position and proceeded to move towards the other unconscious ninjas.

* * *

Hinata fiddled with her hair as she waited for Sasuke to come back. What could possibly be taking him so long?

"You're here."

Hinata whipped her head around to see Sasuke. He wasn't badly bruised or limping like her imagination had described him as. He looked perfectly fine. She sighed one of relief and he stared at her quizzically.

"I-I was worried," she mumbled as she stared at her feet.

She heard him snort and walk by her. He dropped his katana to the ground and lay on the grass.

Hinata followed his lead and found her own spot to rest on. His back was turned to her so she focused on his black hair.

"A-Are you hurt?" she asked quietly.

He didn't answer her.

She chewed on her lip. "D-Did you… k-kill anyone?"

He ignored her.

Hinata looked down dejectedly.

"Go to sleep, Hyuuga," was his late reply.

Hinata closed her eyes but wasn't fully asleep. It was quiet for a while before Sasuke spoke again.

"And no. There's only one person I wish to kill."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hopefully, you all know the time period this little scrimmage is taking place in. (if you haven't gotten my little hints it's around the time the akatsuki go after gaara and whatnot) It's important cause it explains why Sasuke won't be so insane and homicidal in this story. He's just the brooding one track minded Uchiha we all used to love before tobi fucked him up J Oh and sorry for the horrendous fighting scene. I promise there won't be another one since I couldn't write one to save my life


End file.
